


The Fallen Angel And The Forgotten Prince

by WingsOfTheDamned



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced discrimination, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Lucifer Feels, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Has Issues, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Esteem Issues, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsOfTheDamned/pseuds/WingsOfTheDamned
Summary: Lucifer and Loki have a small talkThis was first written in Spanish so it was weird to translate it seeing that I suck at changing words to make sense even though Spanish is my first language, also this fic was first posted in a faceb00k comment by me like three months ago but found it again and thought it would be nice to post it here and have it with me forever XD
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 6





	The Fallen Angel And The Forgotten Prince

-We are both the black sheep of the family, they call us monsters without a single trace of care, is that why we get along so well?- Asked the god, emerald eyes staring at the other, a curious, somewhat melancholic look flashing across his peaceful face, the devil who had been drinking the finest of his concoctions from his glass so far glanced up, arching an eyebrow as a ghostly sigh left his velvety lips.

-I don't know my dear Norse god, the only thing I do know is that you still insist on carrying those wings you should have cut long ago, but don't worry, because even if the world hates us, we will always be there for each other, to fill the void that the rest leaves, because even if we are both monsters to the world, a monster cannot fear another one, we both carry the rejection of a father, hiding our true faces from those with minds too fragile to understand.- Exclaimed the devil as he raised from his seat, moving to sit by the god's side, a curious gleam in the brown of his eyes, Loki sighed defeated, his gaze falling on the clouds that softly danced across the blue sky through the window.

-Even if you are right, I still can't help but feel like this isn't entirely sincere, it feels more like we are holding onto each other because it's the first time in our lives that someone looks at us the same even after knowing and having seen what we truly are...

-It could be, but until this feeling is clarified between us there is no need to doubt so much, let's just leave it to the time to decide our fate.


End file.
